Teleportation
For a gallery of examples for Teleportation, see here. The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. A sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called *Apparation/Disapparation *Coordinate Change *Coordinate Movement *Phase-Jumping *Spatial Movement *Translocation Capabilities The user can teleport, ie. transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can actually be a valuable ability, as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack), while offering superiority in terms of movement speed and distance coverage, and a skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. Applications * Empathic Teleportation: Teleport to those the user has strong feelings for or can teleport to those who have strong feelings towards the user. * Flash Step: Teleport short distances. * Matter Substitution: Substitute one collection of molecules with another. * Partial Teleportation: Teleport parts of a target away. * Remote Teleportation: Teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them or requiring physical contact; can be used both offensively and defensively. Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport into the air at steady intervals to simulate Flight. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport objects to another location, creating instant mailing. Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, which can punch holes or bisect the target. ** Teleport objects into another object, causing the object to displace the object teleported. (Using glass to cut a concrete pillar or metal sticks into a target's body.) ** Teleport air or water molecules when more physical ammunition is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at a target. * Teleport a target to users front to intercept an incoming attack, defending themselves and causing the target's attempt to backfire at the same time. * Teleport anything small to around the target to immobilize the opponent. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the target to death. * Teleport a burst of air into the atmosphere and/or earth, causing shock waves or earthquakes respectively. Techniques * Spatial Attacks * Teleportation Combat Variations Cosmic Teleportation *Teleport anywhere in the universe. Deconstruction *The body breaks up into various materials (i.e. ice or crystals, rose petals,) and reconstruct elsewhere, possibly moving as the materials. In some cases, the user's limbs and body simply separate and reform in another location. Instant Transmission (Energy Reading/Transportation) *Teleport to any location as long as they can find an energy source to lock onto. May need Ki Sense, Aura Reading, or Energy Vision. Location Swapping (Switching/''Trading'') *Distort space to exchange one subject with another. Meta Teleportation *Teleport anything to anywhere. This includes from illusion to reality, into one's mind, and even conceptual things such as teleporting wounds and diseases off of a body. The ultimate form of teleportation. Molecular Teleportation (Reconstruction) *Teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere. Space-Time Migration *Warp the space-time continuum for instantaneous movement. Subspace Travel *Teleport into and out of subspace (also known as hyperspace), an "alternate" space to the "normal" space. This allows the user (and anything that they teleport) to travel much faster than the speed-of-light in normal space, as they move from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between. Teleport Dash Teleportation Orb Generation *Movement accomplished by "bubbles", "orbs" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point. Tracking Teleportation *Teleport to any person the user desires to find. Sympathetic Travel Teleport through/via energy/matter/object by merging into it and emerging elsewhere from the same energy/matter/object. Catoptric Teleportation (Mirror Travel) *Teleport through/via mirrors or reflective surfaces, or teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (Mirror Imprisonment). Doorway/Gateway Teleportation (Door/Gate Travel) *Teleport through/via doors/gates. Elemental Teleportation *Teleport through/via element. Oneiric Teleportation (Dream Teleportation/''Dream Travel'') *Teleport through/via dreams/sleep. Organic Teleportation *Teleport through/via organic matter. Levels *'Basic Level:' User is capable of teleporting short distances, from one side of a room to another, or a few blocks away. User can only teleport themselves and very limited amount of mass, equal to what they are wearing/carrying. *'Advanced Level:' User is capable of teleporting large distances, from one side of a field to another, or a few kilometers or so. User can teleport limited mass, equal to several people/heavy household appliances. *'Expert Level:' User is capable of teleporting thousands of kilometers, on a continental scale. User can teleport mass equal to buss/industrial machines. *'Master Level:' User is capable of teleporting on planetary scale, moving anywhere on the planet or possibly to closest satellite such as Moon. User can teleport mass equal to buildings. *'Absolute Level:' User is capable of teleporting on light years distances, at a cosmic scale. User can teleport potentially unlimited amount of mass. Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness: In relationship with teleportation, allows the user to know where not to teleport to prevent unwanted telefrag. * Dimensional Travel: Teleport between different dimensions. * Light Warp: Traverse wherever via visualizing abundant light-sources instantly. * Space-Time Distortion: Most forms of teleportation require a distortion of the space-time continuum for the warp. * Spatial Displacement: Take sections of space and teleport it around. * Spatial Expansion: In relation with teleportation, allows the user to expand the empty space in an area to provide room for the object being teleported. * Summoning/Banishment: Teleport targets to or away from oneself. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: Create a barrier that teleports anything within or touches it to elsewhere. * Time Travel: Teleport from one time period to another (spatial location may or may not remain the same). * Verbal Teleportation: Teleport by uttering a location's name and being teleported there. Teleportation Resistors Spatial Anchoring *Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; the user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (Dimensional Travel) of others. Usually accomplished by Mental Manipulation or Mind Control. Teleportation Diversion *Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location. A variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Teleportation Negation *Ability to prevent targets from using any kind of teleportation. Not usually permanent. Limitations * Momentum may be conserved when teleporting meaning a being cannot simply avoid the damage in midst of falling by just teleporting to the ground. See Also: Inertia Is a Cruel Mistress * If the user's power is calculation-based, low intellect and stress may hinder ability. * If the time-space coordinate the user is teleporting to is already occupied, the user might get thrown to another location, or suffer some other sort of teleportation malfunction. * May not be able to teleport other teleporters due to spatial contradiction. * Objects teleported may lose their speed. * May be required to know the area they are teleporting to in order to teleport properly. * My have their power restricted to usage only under particular circumstances. For example, one may only be able to teleport whilst in shadow. * May only be able to teleport a particular amount of times per time span, and overuse of the power may lead to self-damage and even death. * May only be able to teleport within a particular distance from where they are to begin with. * May only be able to teleport objects within a certain mass or density. * Useless against Omnipresence. * Users of Teleportation Negation can prevent the user from teleporting. * Users' teleportation is limited when the Spatial Cognizance is being interfered with, such as rain, chaff or anything that emits spatial noise. * Teleportation causes spatial disturbance, allowing highly sensitive opponents to track down destination. Known Users See Also: Teleporters and Transporters Known Objects *Asgard Beaming Technology (Stargate SG-1) *Bifrost (Norse Mythology, Marvel Comics) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rheticus's Compass (Warehouse 13) *Portkeys (Harry Potter) *Enderpearls (Minecraft) *Flame Ring Teleportation System (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Kanohi Kualsi, Mask of Quick Travel (Bionicle) *Morphers (Power Rangers) *The Mage Ring (W.I.T.C.H) *The Tooth of the Tonga (W.I.T.C.H) *The Stargate (Stargate SG-1) *Trumps (The Chronicles of Amber) *Zeta-Tubes (Young Justice - TV) *Transporter (Star Trek) *Portal Gun (Portal Games) *Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) *Translocator (Fablehaven) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Teleportation